And Baby Makes Three
by EmptyDreamer
Summary: Bella has a "normal" pregnancy. T for Teens. Complete.
1. Reaction

Note: I own nothing.

I don't like Jacob. Therefore this story is Jake-less. Sorry in advance.

-{}-

{Bella}

Oh God, please...

The egg timer goes off. I look down at the stick in my hand. A big blue plus sign greets me. Same as the other two. Oh my God. I'm...

My cell phone rings. I don't need to look at the screen to know who it is. It's Alice. Of course she had seen.

"Is it true?" She asks before I can even say hello.

"Alice..." I try to say.

"It's true! I knew it!" She squeals.

"Alice!" I hiss growing more frightened and frustrated by the moment. "Listen to me!Alice you CAN NOT tell ANYONE! Seriously. If Edward finds out that every knows before him it would break his heart!"

"Oh give me some credit!" She sighs and I can almost hear her eyes roll. "I'm hiding in the bathroom as we speak. I haven't made any mention of anything to anyone and you KNOW I'm an expert at dodging Edward's prying. It'll be hard to hide my excitement from Jasper though."

"Find a way." I order. "I need to do this right."

"Yes ma'am" She titters. I swear I can hear her bouncing.

I hang up the phone without saying goodbye. My brain is too confused and clouded to worry about silly things like manners. Or breathing. I only realize I'm holding my breath when I become light headed. Somewhere along the line I inherited Edward's habit of "freezing" when stressed. I used to tease him that he looked like a deer in headlights. I don't tease him anymore.

I let out a long shaky breath and sink to the floor instinctively pulling my legs to my chest and rocking slowly back and forth. It had been such a long night. I was suddenly exhausted but too wired to even consider sleep. There was still so much to do. So much to say.

I honestly don't know know why I'm surprised. I've suspected this for days. Ever since I spontaneously had to throw up out the window of my truck while driving home. I barely had time to pull over never mind get out of the car. Then there was the fact that I was late. But I had been late before. The doctor always told me it was normal and not to worry about it.

It wasn't much in the way of evidence but it was enough to get me to sneak off my families property and head for the nearest drug store. I didn't even tell them I was leaving. I just left the little cottage I share with my husband, crossed the footbridge and strolled right passed the main house without even an acknowledgment.

I reached Rite Aid in record time. I went straight to the personal products isle without stopping to look at anything else. If I hesitated I was afraid I would lose focus and chicken out. I found a package with three tests in it and bought it without even saying hello to the cashier. The ride home was just as quick as the ride there. When I pulled in the garage I noticed Carlisle standing in the picture window eying me curiously. I gave him a courtesy nod and followed the same path I had taken to my car in reverse.

And now here I am. Curled on my bathroom floor, crying softly. Pregnant. In my mind I'm rehearsing what I'm going to say to my husband. I'm ever so thankful for Emmett's idea of a night hunt now. Usually night time is Edward and my personal time away from the rest of the family, but tonight I'm thankful for the distance. He would be home soon though. He's always home to sing me to sleep.

A new thought comes to mind and I smile to myself at the image of Edward singing our baby to sleep. I wonder if he'll write him or her songs the way he does for me. Another thought comes to mind and I frown. What if he's not happy?

"He better be happy." I grumble to myself. "I'll kill him." Then I realize something. I wanthim to be happy, because _I'm_ happy. Actually I'm thrilled. I'm terrified but I'm thrilled at the same time.

I sit up and pull myself off the floor. It's time to be a big girl and take the bull by it's horns. What am I going to say to Edward? How do I tell my husband that he's going to be a daddy?

-{}-

"Hello, beautiful." Edward leans over and kisses me sweetly as I sit on the couch. I put down the catalog I'm thumbing through and try to hide the fact that I'm looking at baby furniture.

"Hey baby," I greet and I laugh to myself at the double meaning. "did you miss me?" As if I have to ask.

"Only every second." He bends down further and kisses me passionately on the lips. To my surprise he doesn't stop at my lips but kisses down my jaw to the nape of my neck, along the hem of my low cut blouse and stops at the spot where my breasts come together. "Now," he breaths in a husky whisper, "would you like to remove your clothes or can I do the honors." I giggle softly but am otherwise light-headed. It's amazing to think that just a few months ago our most intimate contact consisted of me sleeping on his chest with my clothes on. In the months since or honeymoon on Isle Esme my little gentlemen had really spread his wings and become my personal stud muffin.

"Edward..." I breathe, but it's pointless. He's already removing my socks. With his teeth.

An hour later we're in bed. The sheer ecstasy of sex with my husband has totally saturated my brain. I've almost forgotten about the baby except... Except I'm going to throw up.

I run to the bathroom and reach the toilet just in time. I retch and I'm only vaguely aware that Edward is holding my hair back for me. I hate throwing up and as I retch a second time I'm crying. Edward is shushing me and saying sweet things that would otherwise make me smile.

"It's okay, love." He murmurs in my ear, "you're fine."

Fine? I beg to differ.

After the third time I'm finished. I flush the toilet and turn to look at my husband. His eyes are a piercing mixture of fear and sympathy. I smile to show that it's passed. He smiles back weakly.

"Edward," I start, "we need to talk." He nods but he's uneasy. I rinse my mouth out with mouthwash and head out to the bedroom. I start go over to the dresser and begin to pull on my pajamas. For some reason it feels disrespectful to do this naked. Edward follows suite but his eyes are on me the whole time. I can feel him analyzing my every move. I sit down on the bed and he sits closely next to me, his hands rubbing my back.

"How bad is it?" He finally asks. "How sick are you? It's not terminal is it?" I let out an abrupt laugh then suddenly I'm in tears. "Oh God!" He moans.

"I'm not sick." I sob. "I'm pregnant." He stops rubbing.

"What?" It was so soft I could barely hear him.

I look him dead in the eye as my tears dissipate. "I'm pregnant Edward. We're having a baby."

"That's not possible." He states.

"What?" It's my question this time.

"It's not possible, Bella. There must be another explanation." He gets off the bed and runs his hands through his hair. A sure sign he's stressed.

"I took three tests, Edward." I hiss.

"They're wrong."

I'm livid. I imagined it so many ways and this was the one I feared the most. I know where this is going. It's knew, it's foreign, and it concerns me, therefore Edward interprets it as danger. He's going into full blown over-protective shut down mode.

He's pacing now and I'm trying to fight back more tears. "I'm a vampire, Bella." He states as if I'm unaware. "You're human. We're not compatible."

"The tests..." I whisper.

"They're tainted. Or broken somehow. This isn't real. This isn't happening." He's babbling now. I have no choice but to ride it out. "The tests aren't made for our situation. They're not designed for Vampire-human interaction."

I can't take it anymore. The tears come forcefully. He stops pacing and embraces me as I sob uncontrollably. "Shhh.." he murmurs, "We'll fix this."

"I don't want to fix it!" I shout. "I want you to be happy! I want you to want our baby!"

"I do." He sighs. "I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry. I've been totally insensitive. I'm just scared." I don't say anything. I just squeeze him tighter and try to calm my breathing. I remember hearing somewhere that babies feel their mothers emotions and my mind flashes to Jasper. What if our baby is like him? What if he can feel the tension in the air and is just as scared as we are? What if he's like Edward? What if he can hear our thoughts and thinks that we don't love him? I start to cry all over again.


	2. Apology

It's been two days and I'm going crazy. Edward is ineffectively trying to act like everything is normal. He doesn't want to do or say anything until we're completely sure. That means an ultrasound. We can't exactly go to a regular doctor so we had no choice but to talk to Carlisle. He quietly ordered an ultrasound machine and we've been waiting for it to come in. Alice is chomping at the bit, but to her credit she's done extraordinarily well at pretending that everything is peachy keen. Although I wouldn't be surprised if she already designed the baby's whole nursery in her mind. Thank God we have a spare bedroom.

We're sitting in my living room watching TV and chatting aimlessly. Edward is hunting with the rest of the family and I'm glad for the separation. I'm glad to be with the one person who's just as happy as I am.

"Alice, do you think everything is going to be okay? With the baby I mean?"

"Everything is going to be perfect." She states as if it's totally obvious.

"Seriously." I plead. "I need to know."

"Do you honestly think I would keep that kind of information to myself? Do you even believe it's possible? You know how transparent I am. Especially with you."

"I know."

"Bella," she sighs, "You have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You have to promise me that you'll at least try to relax and not freak out about this."

"Alice..."

"I love my brother, I really do." She continued as if she hadn't heard me. "But Edward is an overprotective whack job who freaks out if you get a mosquito bite. Never mind the fact that you are now carrying another person inside your body. The more nervous you are, the more nervous he is. The more nervous he is the more time he's going to spend annoying me. And let me tell you, it's really hard to make out with your husband while your brother is sifting through your thoughts looking for information."

I had to laugh. She was right. "I promise."

"Everything's going to be perfect." She states again "And I promise you, Edward is going to love this child more then anything. I know. I can see it already. He's just scared and he gets stupid when he's scared."

"I'm so excited." I whisper.

"Me too." She titters. "Are we past the gloomy part?"

"No more gloominess." I laugh.

"Good. Then let's move on to more important things." She pulls a magazine out of the stack she brought over and shows it to me. It's a catalog for Babies R Us. "We have some planning to do!"

-{}-

{Alice}

I leave behind my favorite sister just in time to see my favorite brother come up the walk. I try to block him, I do. But my brain is filled with fabric samples and wall paper patterns. We lock eyes and he knows.

"Alice.." he starts.

I wave my hand to cut him off. "Don't even ask. She already asked me and I already told her. Everything is going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" He whines, "You have to be absolutely honest with me so Bella and I can make a game plan."

"The game plan Edward, is that you and your wife are going to have a baby."

"This is serious, Alice." He's begging now. I'd feel sorry for him if I wasn't so annoyed. "This is my whole life we're talking about here. My whole world." His eyes are burning with intense fear. I've seen him lose his mind over Bella before but this is on a whole new level.

"Boy, you really can be dense, can't you?" I say losing all patience. "Do you think we just tolerate Bella to appease you? Do you really think you're the only one who loves her? We're all invested in this. If it goes wrong we're ALL going to be in pain."

"I know that Alice. I know how you feel about her. But..."

"Edward!" I cut him off before he has a chance to lose all control. When I see I have his attention I start more softly. "Edward you're wife is pregnant and she's scared. But more then that, she's happy. And she wants you to be happy too. So if you're scared or if you're unhappy then the least you can do is pretend for your wife's sake."

"Pretend?" He looks at me like I shot him. Not that it would do any harm. "You really think I'm unhappy about this? I want this baby more then anything, Alice." His voice is so soft that without heightened senses I would have never been able to hear him.

"Then don't stand here telling me, Edward. Go inside and tell your wife."

He nods his head slowly. And as I go to move past him I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Alice. Thank you for loving us so much."

I take the short walk home at human pace. In my mind I see a flash of the vision I've been seeing for days now. I can see Carlisle delivering Bella's baby as Edward holds her close and whispers words of love in her ear. I hear the baby cry and both parents are sobbing with joy. Everything is going to be perfect. I can see it.

-{}-

{Edward}

I try to organize my thoughts as best I can before I open the door. When I do I'm in awe of what I see. My wife, my precious love standing in front of the stove, hands on her stomach, whispering sweet words to our baby. She looks up when she sees me and smiles a bright smile. It really is true what they say. Pregnant women do glow.

I can smell the eggs frying in the pan as I approach her. I move behind her and place my hands over hers. For the first time in days I feel myself relax and I realize how big a fool I've been. I've taken something so beautiful and painted it ugly out of my own insecurities.

"Love, can we talk?" I whisper in her ear.

"Sure." Her voice is calm but I can feel her nerves jumping. She finishes cooking as I wait for her on the couch. After she's eaten and her food has settled she snuggles up next to me. "What's on your mind?"

"I want to apologize to you. To him." I say placing my palm under her shirt on her abdomen. "I've been a fool."

"No, Edward. You've been scared. It's natural."

"No, Bella. I've been self depreciating. You see." I take a deep breath and try to form the words the same way I've practiced in my head. "When I became a Vampire I knew that any chance of me living a normal life was over. I hoped that one day I would find someone to love me, maybe get married. But never in my life did I ever think that having a baby was possible. I thought.." I gulped audibly, "I thought that was my punishment for being what I am. Now it's happened. I'm going to be a daddy and it's turned my perception of my life upside down."

She smiled softly and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "You're not being punished, Edward. You may not be human, but you're a person just the same. People have the right to live full and happy lives."

I nod. "I want you to know that I'm scared and I don't know what to do or how to act. But I DO want this baby. I want him so badly, Bella. I'm just so afraid that it'll be taken away from me that I'm acting all crazy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like you did anything wrong."

She's crying now and I kiss her softly on both cheeks. "I just want you to be happy." She whispers.

"I am happy." I assure her. "I'm happier then I've ever been, and it's all because of you. Thank you for loving me so much. For giving me such a wonderful life."

We kiss more passionately this time. Secure in the knowledge that we're both happily looking forward at the birth of our child.

-{}-

Thanks to everyone who favorited this. Your encouragement keeps me going!


	3. Announcement

Thanks for all the positive feedback! Your enthusiasm keeps me going!

-{}-

{Edward}

Bella slept soundly that night for perhaps the first time since I met her. She didn't talk or cry out. A few times I actually checked to see if she was still breathing. She must have been exhausted. Poor thing. And I should by all rights be ashamed of myself. The way I first acted when I found out she was expecting was cruel. I admit that. If it takes all of eternity I will make it up to her.

This morning I stand at the stove making ham and eggs for my love and thinking about what is to come. It's still hard for me to wrap my mind around it. I'm a father. True, my child is not born but I already bare all the responsibilities of a having a child. Now, instead of having one squishy human to take care of I have two. Or possibly two. Who's to say that our child will be human? Perhaps the venom in my genes is stronger then all of Bella's DNA put together. Perhaps this child will be born a Vampire. I have so many questions, but I'm trying to just relax and take things as they come. To just enjoy this crazy journey that we're on.

Besides, what has my life with Bella been if not crazy?

The phone rings. It's Carlisle. The ultrasound machine has arrived and I assure him that we will be over as soon as Bella gets a bit of food in her.

I hear Bella stirring a few moments later. The phone must have woke her up.

"Morning, love." I call to her. The only reply I get in return is the sound of her retching in the bathroom. Suddenly I'm not too sure about breakfast. I open a window in the kitchen and try to waft the scent out but it's too late.

"Ugg, none for me." She mumbles from the archway that separates the kitchen from the hall.

I go to her and hug her softly, careful not to rock her and bring about more sickness. "Shall I pack it for later?"

"Please."

"Carlisle called. The machine just arrived." She freezes and I let out a soothing breath. "It's going to be fine."

"I know." She says. "So why am I suddenly so worried?"

"Because you're a mommy, and that's what mommies do." She smiles a bright beautiful smile.

"I'm so glad that you're okay with this."

It's my turn to smile. "I'm more then okay. I'm thrilled."

"But..." Ah! She knows me too well.

"But, I have many questions." I answer honestly.

"So do I." She goes to get dressed, still talking because she knows I can hear. "I just want to take it as it comes though. I mean, there are no manuals written about this kind of thing. I doubt 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' has a supplement for Vampires."

I snort and call out "I was just thinking the same thing. Take it slow. Enjoy the ride."

"Enjoy the ride. I like that." She's back in the kitchen and takes my hand. "Ready?"

I take a deep breath. "Ready."

We walk hand in hand into the main house. Jasper and Emmett are engaged in a game of chess. Rosalie and Esme are watching a daytime talk show. Alice is trying to seem too excited but her unusual calm is just fueling everyone's curiosity.

We go into the office and are greeted with a medical bed and machine with a computer monitor attached. Carlisle is sitting at his desk.

"Bella, Edward, are we ready?" He asks with a smile. We exchange a glance and simultaneously take a deep breath. Carlisle laughs. "You'll be fine." He assures us. We nod and soon my wife is up on the medical bed. Her belly is bare and Carlisle is pouring some jelly onto it. He massages it gently into her skin. She shivers from the coolness. If it was any other man I may have been jealous of the intimacy of the moment. But it's my father who I am forever grateful for. Carlisle pulls out a wand and flips on the monitor. I take Bella's hand again as Carlisle puts the wand to her stomach.

Then it happens. In the midst of gray and black clouds comes a shape. It's no bigger then a peanut but it's definitely baby shaped.

"My God." I whisper. Four things happen in that one second. First, I loose all sense of time and place. Second, I lose all sense of self. Third, I fall even deeper in love with my wife then I was before. Fourth, I fall in love with that beautiful little bean on the computer screen. I can hear Bella softly crying and I want to comfort her but I'm too mesmerized to do anything. Before I realize it I'm on my feet and reaching for the monitor. I instinctively rub the shape on the screen tenderly. If it were at all possible for me to produce tears I would. Instead I sniffle and let out a ragged breath.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"It has a heartbeat?" Bella asks, her eyes wide. "So soon?"

"I'm guessing your about eight or nine weeks now. The babies heart is pumping it's own blood." Carlisle pulls out his stethoscope and begins to listen into Bella's abdomen. After a few moments he smiles brightly. "Found it." I'm dying to hear, but I know my ears are better then Bella's so I motion for Carlisle to give her the earpiece first. He does.

It only takes a few seconds for Bella's eyes to widen, her own heartbeat to speed up and soon she's sobbing. "It's beautiful. Like music." She passes the earpiece to me. I can hear without putting them in my ears but I do anyway. Because I want the full experience. I want to do all the normal things that human fathers do. Again if I could cry I would have. Instead I still there and gaze into my wife's hopeful brown eyes and listen to the thrump-thrump of my tiny child's heart.

"Like music." I agree.

We finish the exam and make plans for follow up appointments. "This is very exciting." Carlisle says, "but it's also quite new to me. I have to be honest with the both of you and tell you that I don't really know what to expect of this. I can't promise that this pregnancy will progress like an average human one." He's careful not to say it, but I know what he's trying to say. He doesn't know if our baby will be normal or not. We catch eyes and he nods softly.

Bella seems unfazed. She has her chin held high and a huge smile on her face. "Nobody's asking you to be a miracle worker, Carlisle. We're grateful for any help we can get."

"Yes." I agree. Nodding to my father. "We're entirely grateful."

It's with smiles on our faces and a funny floaty feeling in our hearts that the three of us descend the stairs into the crowded living room. Our family instantly turns to study us, hard. Except Alice who's beaming at us and desperately suppressing the urge to bounce. Jasper keeps looking from me to her and back again obviously confused about the bubble of excitement.

_'Are you going to tell us now, or do I have to beat it out of you?' _from Emmett. I laugh and Jasper finally cracks.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" He begs.

Bella and I exchange a glance and Esme knows instantly what's coming next.

"Well," Bella says simply, "I'm pregnant."

_'YES'_ Esme's inner voice screams. Alice is bouncing. Jasper looks relieved. Emmett comes to me and claps me on a shoulder.

"Congrats you guys." He says giving Bella a soft hug.

"Thanks." I say.

"Oh Edward," Esme comes and hugs me then Bella. My eyes rest on Rosalie. She seems torn between extreme happiness and sadness. My heart goes out to her. I know this is her dream come true. She doesn't say anything just hangs her head slightly and leaves the room. Bella and I exchange another glance and Emmett sighs.

"Don't worry about it." He says. "You guys deserve your happiness."

"I feel so bad. Maybe I should talk to her." Bella suggests.

"Nah, give her a few days. She'll cool out." Emmett replies.

-{}-

{Rosalie}

I don't get it! I just don't get it! How is it fair? First she get's my man...

Well no, scratch that. The phrase 'my man' implies that I wanted him in the first place. Which I didn't. But still, he was meant for me and I by all rights should have had the choice. Did I? Did I ever get the chance to reject him? Nope. Because for some reason I'm not good enough for him. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad he doesn't care for me. I love my Emmett, I do. I'm just saying I should have had the choice.

She got that choice instead. She was able to choose him because for once in his nerdy existence he wanted to be chosen.

Then she got the choice to learn the truth. She didn't have to go digging. She didn't have to ask questions. She choose too, and he let her. Another choice I never had.

Now she's pregnant. Sure, she might not have chosen this. But it's an option that I will never have. My body is incapable. It's frozen. And soon, she will have that choice as well. The choice to stop her heart and freeze her body in time. A choice that none of our kind ever has.

So why her? What's so great about Bella that the universe blesses her with all these options? She's not really all that pretty, and she's not that interesting. Yet everyone loves her. She has my family wrapped around her little finger, Emmett included.

There has to be something I'm missing. I just don't get it.

I'm so busy obsessing I don't hear Emmett come into the garage.

"Babe?"

"I'm fine." I lie.

"Babe..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I know this is hard for you."

"You don't know anything, Emmett!" I snap. "Why her? Why does she get the perfect life?"

"Her life's not perfect. Nobodies is."

"Wrong. Her life is exactly the way she wants it."

"And yours isn't." It's not a question. It's a statement. We lock eyes and I can see his pain. I know if he could change things for me he would.

"Honey," I say as sweetly as I can given my current mood, "You know there are things I love about my life. And you know that there are some things I wish were different."

"We can't have a baby." He states. "But we can have a niece or a nephew to love. I wish you could set your feelings for Bella aside and just enjoy it."

"So do I." I say, and am surprised to find that I mean it.


	4. Jessica's Dilemma

{Bella}

In an instant my world has been transformed from a quiet little bubble to a cyclone of excitement and activity. My loving family is buzzing about our new edition. Everyone taking great care to see to it that my needs are met. Carlisle is engrossed in research. Esme and Alice are busy thinking of nursery themes. Emmett is teasing me about my impending weight gain by referring to me as "Belly". Jasper is trying to keep the atmosphere as calm as possible but it's a lost cause. Only Rosalie ignores me. Alice assures me that she'll get over her issues, but I wonder. I never had a good relationship with Rosalie and I can't help but hope that this will be the thing that makes it better not pushes it over the edge. I'm hoping that having a baby finally enter her life will help her heal.

It's been three weeks since we've made the big announcement. Charlie and Rene are still in the dark. We decided it would be best to keep the baby within the confines of the Cullen Clan until we know what exactly is safe to tell them. We've set a pattern of weekly trips to the ultrasound machine and so far everything seems to be progressing normally. If all goes well, we plan on telling the rest of our loved ones at about three months. Past the point of miscarriage.

Edward has been surprisingly calm considering the stubborn way he first took the news. He's interested, he hovers like he always has. But he seems to walk in this serene little bubble that grows and grows at each successful doctors appointment. He spends long hours kissing and caressing me, his hands always gravitating to my stomach. "hugging the baby." He calls it. It's adorable to watch.

When I'm not enjoying the protective embrace of my husband I'm sleeping, or eating, sometimes crying. It marvels me how he's able to take it all in. He's calm and patient when I'm moody. He loving and attentive when I'm self conscience. He's soothing and tender when I'm sick. I love it. I love him. I never thought it could be possible that I could grow more in love with him then I already was but I have. I'm so full of love I feel like I could burst.

It was full of those such feelings that I found myself sitting in the diner with Jessica one afternoon while Edward was hunting. We were having a nice catch up conversation when I started to notice her get a little fidgety.

"So I have to tell you something," she finally said, "and you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"I promise." I say a little too quickly. She quirks an eyebrow. "You can trust me." I add for good measure.

She looks down at her plate of pasta then back up at my eyes. "I'm pregnant." She states.

"Oh my God!" I gasp.

I'm about to burst out with joy and declare that I'm pregnant too when she continues, "And I'm getting an abortion."

My face falls. "An abortion? What? Won't Mike be upset?"

She waves her hand dismissively. "Mike isn't the father. We aren't together anymore."

"Oh."

"The father is a guy named Travis in my math class."

"Well, won't Travis be upset?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"He doesn't know?" I'm horrified and my face shows it. Jessica turns red and stares blankly at her coke a cola.

"I didn't tell him." She admits. "And it wouldn't matter if I told him anyway. He's not into the whole family life thing. Besides it was just a fling and I'm not going to throw my college career away to be a single mom."

I'm speechless. It's sometimes hard to remember that she and I are the same age considering our lives are completely different. To most girls my age a pregnancy would be considered a curse not a blessing. At an age when most girls are just starting to plan for their future I already have mine ironed out.

I say the only thing I can think to say. "I'm pregnant too." My hands instinctively rest on my stomach.

Her jaw drops. "Bella..."

"But I'm not getting an abortion." I amend. " Charlie doesn't know so please don't tell him."

She nods. The waiter chooses this moment to come with our check and after a brief debate I insist on pulling out my credit card and paying for the meal.

"When?" I ask once he leaves.

She lets out a ragged breath. "Soon. It has to be soon because I'm running out of time."

I nod and we leave the diner in silence.

I go home feeling sad. Edward is sitting by the fire reading a Latin book. I know it's my hormones speaking but as soon as I see him I burst into tears. He's beside me in an instant cradling me in his arms.

"Love, what's wrong?" He murmurs into my ear.

"Jessica's pregnant." I sob.

"Oh," He starts sounding genuinely surprised.

"She's not keeping it." I wail. "Imagine how that baby feels, Edward. Imagine how unloved and sad it must be."

"That's very unfortunate." He says with a sigh, "but there's nothing we can do about that."

"I know!" I cry. "And I hate it!" I sob for a good ten minutes while my husband holds me close and whispers soothing words in my ear. When I'm finally finished I look up at him and he kisses each one of my eyes softly.

"Feel better now?" He asks.

"No." I answer honestly.

He sighs. "Bella, the only thing we can do is make sure that our baby has the best life possible."

"I know. It's just that... It's just that life is so unfair sometimes." He nods in firm agreement.

"Amen to that. But honey, you can't dwell on those things. We have to think positive. For him." He rests is hands on my belly and sighs.

"Or her." I correct. He looks away from my face and my jaw drops. "Edward!"

"It wasn't me! It was Alice!"

"You didn't _have_ to read her thoughts!"

"I was making sure that you and the baby were going to be safe when you went out and I happen to stumble across an extra vision or two." He looks at my still shocked face. "Sorry."

I want to be mad. Believe me I do. But I'm too busy being filled with love and joy that there simply isn't room for anything else. "A boy." I say out loud. "We're having a boy." I smile and place my hands in Edwards. He swings them back and forth gently.

"It appears so." He concurs.

"What else did you find out?" He laughs at my insatiable curiosity.

"Only that he's absolutely perfect in every way."

I smile and for a moment everything else is forgotten.


	5. Grandpa Swan

{Bella}

"Baby!" My mom answers excitedly as she picks up the phone.

"Hi mom." I reply and force a weak smile on my face. Edward rubs my back soothingly and I sink farther back into his lap.

"I'm so glad to hear from you! Tell me, what's the gossip around town?" She goes on in her teen-like way.

"No gossip." I claim. "Us old married woman stay out of the loop." Edward snorts. I stick my tongue out at him. "How are things with you?" I ask.

"Jacksonville is beautiful as always." She states with a wistful sigh. "Honestly Bella, I don't know why you and Edward don't move down here or at least come to visit us more often."

"We'll have to do that. Visit I mean" Edward motions for me to get to the point. I motion for him to chill out. "So mom, I have something to tell you." I finally say.

"You're pregnant." She guesses.

I'm floored. "What?" Is all I can say in response.

"Am I right?" She asks.

"How did you know?" Behind me Edward stiffens.

"Please Bella, give your old mom some credit. You know I have good senses when it comes to this stuff."

"But.."

"Besides, you're a married woman. It was bound to happen sooner or later. When are you due?"

"July." I say swallowing the lump in my throat. "July 17th."

"Congratulations, baby!" She squeals. "Now you're definitely going to have to come visit before you get too big and uncomfortable. No excuses."

"No excuses." I repeat back. We hang up the phone. Edward and I look at each other and shrug.

"That went well."

"Really well." I agree the surprise in my voice matching the surprise in his.

"I guess now we better call Charlie."

"I think that one we should do in person."

-{}-

"Hey Dad!" I say as enthusiastically as possible when he opens the door. He looks at me, then looks at Edward.

"You're pregnant." He says flatly. My enthusiasm crumbles.

"Mom called you." I say just as flatly. His jaw drops.

"Jesus, Bella, I was just kidding!"

"Oh," I falter.

"Surprise?" Edward offers from beside me.

"Can we come in?" I ask. Charlie shakes his head as if he were coming out of a deep fog.

"Sure kid." He lets me in the door and Edward reluctantly. "So you're really pregnant?" He asks as I remove my winter jacket and have a seat on the couch. His eyes go to my stomach and I'm not sure if he can see my small bump under my sweater or not.

"Yes dad." I confirm looking him square in the eye.

"When?"

"When did I find out? Or when am I due?"

"Both."

Edward chuckles softly and Charlie gives him a once over. "Bella's about 14 weeks now and she's due July 17th." He answers with so much devotion it could make me cry.

"Grandpa Swan." Charlie mutters more to himself then to us.

"It suites you, dad." I add as an afterthought, "We're almost positive we're having a boy."

Charlie perks up at my words. "A boy huh? How do you know this early?"

"Carlisle made an educated guess." Which was true. At our last appointment Carlisle did in fact make mention of the fact that he thought our baby was male. We took it as confirmation of Alice's earlier visions.

"Congratulation, honey." Charlie came over to the couch and gave me a hug and Edward an honest hand shake.

"Thanks dad."

-{}-

When we get home we're surprised to see Jessica sitting on the couch of the main house flipping idly through a magazine. When she sees me she forces a smile to her face and I know instantly that something is wrong. Edward politely excuses himself to his piano and starts playing his latest composition. I go over and hug Jessica. She softly begins to cry. I suggest that we go for a walk on the grounds and she nods.

When we're outside we head for the cottage. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding." She apologizes as we approach the foot bridge. "but I just really needed to talk to you. you're the only one who would understand."

"Jessica, you know I always have time for you." I tell her.

She stops in her tracks and turns to me. I stop too. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't go through with the abortion." She's crying softly again.

I breathe a deep sigh of relief. "Good."

"Good?" She asks incredulous. "Bella, I'm screwed. I went to the clinic but I was crying so hard they denied me. Then my mom found out and she's forcing me to tell Travis."

"She's forcing you? How?"

She shrugs. "She told me that if I don't tell him that she would. College is over. My life is over."

"You know, there is the adoption option." I remind her.

"I can't. I can't bare to think about it."

"So you're keeping it?"

"I guess I don't have a choice. I can't abort it now, I can't bare the thought to carrying it all this time and then giving it away. I guess I'm going to be a single mom after all." We start walking again.

"Jess, you know that Edward and I will help you in any way we can." She smiles softly.

"I don't want to be a charity case." She states.

"You're not. We're your friends. We love you." I don't tell her that Edward has access to all her most intimate thoughts and therefore thinks she's a petty, jealous, immature girl.

"I think I'll be okay. I mean, besides the fact that I have to drop out of college."

I take a deep breath. I know that this is a hard conversation to have but my curiosity is getting the better of me. "Jess, why did you and Mike break up?"

She slows her step. "He cheated on me. With a girl he met at school." Mike had gone to the University of Washington after high school and he and Jess had conducted a long distance relationship ever since.

"You never told me."

"Honestly, I didn't really care."

"You what?"

"I didn't really care. I stopped having feelings for Mike a while ago. When I found out he cheated I hooked up with Travis." My head was spinning. When did Jessica's life get so complicated? "Listen, I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to go home to lay down. Call you later, okay?" I nod. She hugs me and turns to head in the other direction. I decide that a nap sounds good and I continue to head to my cottage.

-{}-

I wake up to the sensation of Edward sliding into bed with me. I smile at him lazily and he runs his hand over my cheek. "I saw Jessica leave. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine." I assure him. "Jessica is keeping her baby."

"That's wonderful!" He says beaming.

"Yeah." I say unconvincingly. He crinkles his brow in confusion. "She's seems so upset about it. She keeps saying her life is over."

"Well, I guess to a girl in Jessica's situation it would feel that way."

I look away from him and play with the rings on my finger. "I keep having this crazy idea that she could give her baby to Rosalie."

"This Rosalie situation really bothers you, doesn't it?"

"I just want her to like me and maybe if her life feels full then maybe she'll be willing to be my friend." Edward gently pulls my chin until I'm facing him and kisses my forehead.

"Even if Rosalie's life did feel full, that's not a guarantee that she'll be cordial with you. And that's okay. It's her loss."

I nod. "Jessica doesn't want to adopt her baby out anyway. It was just a silly thought."

"Then we will do everything we can do to prepare our family for our baby and we'll just have to trust Jessica to do that same."


	6. The Name Game

"It's not funny!" I cry as a throw another pair of pants at my convulsing husband.

"Of course it's not." He says in the midst of uncontrollable laughter.

"Nothing fits! I don't have a single pair of pants to wear today!" I whip my head around my bedroom and am disgusted to find that everything I own is scattered on the floor. Flung in a fit of fury. My husband sits on the bed trying very hard to be supportive but failing miserably. "I'm fat!" I wail.

"Honey," he coos in between chuckles, "you're not fat. You're pregnant."

"It's the same thing!" I shriek as I ball up the next pair of pants and chuck it at his face. He catches it without problem and places it beside him on the bed.

"It's not the same thing!" He says sobering up a little bit. "The baby is healthy and it's growing. It needs room."

"Well apparently I need clothes."

"Don't say that too loudly. Alice may come busting in here ready to pounce."

"Oh God. That's it, you and I are going shopping."

His eyebrows hit his hairline. "Shopping? Like as in, me spending money on you?"

"Har har." I laugh without humor. "You better enjoy it while it lasts."

That's all the ammo he needs. Soon I find my classiest pair of sweat pants and a big sweater and we're off to Seattle. Edward is thrilled. The only thing more fun then spending money on me is spending money on me _and_ the baby at the same time, he concludes.

"What about this one?" He asks holding up another onesie. I turn from my own explorations and see a baby green garment with duckies that says "Dad's Fan Club" in yellow writing.

I can't help but laugh. "That's cute." I say. "But what about this one?" I show him the pale yellow onesie I have in my hand that says "If you think I'm cute, you should see my aunt!"

Edward snorts. "Alice would love that!"

We pick out way too many baby clothes to count. Not to mention the toys, towels, pillows and other assorted supplies. Edward is exhilarated when it comes time to pay. He pulls out his black credit card like a pro and signs his name with a big stupid grin on his face.

We make a trip to the car and drop off the packages then it's time to pick out my clothes. I blush and Edward gives me a quizzical look.

"Whatever you do, don't laugh." I say tearing up.

"Laugh? Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm trying on fat clothes." He rolls his eyes and pulls me in for a warm hug.

"Bella, you're _pregnant_. You didn't eat fifty thousand donuts. You're making another person."

"You promise you'll still feel that way when I'm a watermelon?" I sob. "You'll still be attracted to me?"

"I'll be more attracted to you then ever."

Eventually I pull myself together and pick out some surprisingly stylish and comfortable maternity clothes. At Edwards insistence I pick out my favorites in multiple colors and multiple sizes. That way as I grow I'll still have comfortable clothing. All together Edward spends a ridiculous amount of money on me. And again he wields his credit card like King Arthur slaying a dragon. The whole time smiling his head off. He suggests we do dinner but by the time it's all over I'm too tired and I miss my family.

So now we sit here in the living room of the main house surrounded by said family showing them all the cute baby stuff we picked out. Alice is in the corner sulking. Miffed, no doubt, by the fact that she wasn't allowed to play fashion consultant. Esme and Edward sit on either side of me and Carlisle sitting next to his wife. Rosalie and Emmett sit in the chairs opposite the couch with Jasper idly thumbing at the chess board.

"Now, are we sure that we're having a boy?" Esme queries, "because Alice and I would be happy to pick up some girl supplies just in case. And don't forget your baby shower."

Alice doesn't flinch. "It's a boy." She states glumly. "I'm sure of it."

Esme looks at Carlisle who nods.

"Have you thought of names?" Edward, Alice and I both snap our heads up at the sound of Rosalie's voice. Edward and I exchange a glance.

"We've talked about it." I reply. "But not seriously."

"Well what were you thinking? I'd be happy to come up with a few suggestions if you want." I smile at my sister-in-law and she smiles back. It's a sad smile but I so appreciate that she's trying.

"Well I was thinking about Edward Jr..."

"And I said no way." Edward interrupts. Rosalie and Emmett laugh. "I think he should have his own identity." I roll my eyes.

"Well Bella," Rosalie says contemplating, "If you want to name the baby after Edward why don't you just reverse the names?" I squint in confusion and she continues. "Edward's full name is Edward Anthony right?" I nod. "So why don't you name him Anthony Edward?"

"I like it." Carlisle murmurs. "Anthony Edward Cullen. Has a nice, strong ring."

"Wow, babe. Good idea." Emmett says giving her a thumbs up. Rosalie smiles shyly and gives him a thumbs up back.

"I like it too." I assure her. Edward smiles in agreement. "So far, that's the one to beat."

-{}-

{Rosalie}

"That was really nice what you said in there." Emmett says breaking our comfortable silence. We're walking hand in hand at normal human speed to our hunting grounds.

"I figure I've sulked enough."

"I'm just glad to see you happy."

"I'm still sad." I correct. "But it's a happy sort of sad. Does that make sense?"

"Totally."

"It's always going to hurt that I can't be mommy, but you were right when you said that I can still be a great auntie." I shrug. "Besides Bella's not as annoying as I once thought."

He raises a eyebrow to me. "I've decided to like Bella because liking her is what's best for my family and I love my family. So I'm opening my mind to her." He pulls me to him and kisses me deeply.

"I think that's an awesome decision."

-{}-

{Alice}

"Alice. ALICE!"

I'm vaguely aware of Jasper's voice as he calls to me. I'm there again. Lost in the endless curling fog that makes up the ever changing future. He rests his hands on my shoulders and I'm guessing he's staring into my eyes. I'm not sure. But I can feel the hot breath against my face.

"Two of them." I say. My words are nothing more then a breathy whisper.

"Two of what?" Jasper asks in his soft southern drawl.

"Two baby Cullen's." Then, just as suddenly as it started, it's gone.

-{}-

{Bella}

"Edward come quick!" He's at my side instantly. Spanning the distance between the kitchen and the living room in a second.

"What? What's wrong?" His face and voice filled with concern.

"The baby," I begin to say. His eyes widen. "The baby's moving."

"Moving?"

"Give me your hand." He does and I rest it on my distended abdomen. He instantly feels with I feel. A bubbly, fluttery sensation that moves and flips on it's own. His eyes widen and he kneels down. He lifts up my shirt and rests his cheek on my tummy. We both laugh when we feel a feather light kick against my skin.

"Hi baby." He coos. "I'm your daddy." Another kick and more laughter. "I love you."

"Can you hear him?"

"His thoughts?" He asks. "No. Not yet. I've been on the lookout though."

"I was just hoping that he's okay." He reaches for my hand and gives it a light squeeze.

"I'm sure he's fine. All the tests have come out normal. There's no reason to doubt he's a healthy happy little boy."

"I hope so." I say with a sigh.

"I know so." He says with a smile.


	7. Adoption Option

Month five. Halfway there. I'm getting used to the fact that I'm eating everything in sight and gaining weight by the ton. Carlisle tries to convince me that I'm gaining a healthy and normal amount of weight for someone of my stature but I think he's just being nice. Edward on the other hand has been true to his word. It seems the fatter I get the more enthusiastic he gets about our sex life. How many times was it yesterday? Three? Four?

My "surprise" baby shower is on June 2nd. I left all the arrangements in Alice's capable hands and I'm sure it will be fabulous. I only know the date because I forced Edward to tell me. He's such a push over sometimes.

Finally the snow is starting to melt and the first few twinges of spring are present in the air. I'm so excited because the warmer it gets the closer I am. It's still hard to imagine that in four short months I'll have a baby to hold, to feed, to hug. Sometimes I see Edward looking longingly at my ever expanding waist. I ask him what wrong and he tells me it's not fair. When I ask him what he means he tells me that it's not fair that I get to hold the baby all the time and he can't. He wants to hold him now. I laugh and kiss him softly before telling him to be patient. "The baby isn't done cooking yet." I tell him and he laughs. But I can tell it's going to be a tug of war when little Anthony finally comes.

Oh I didn't tell you? We liked Rosalie's name idea so much that we decided to keep it. I'm officially carrying little Anthony Edward Cullen. Or as Emmett likes to call him "Ace".

I must say, I'm very satisfied with the way my life is right now. There's only one thing that's bothering me. I have this weird feeling that something isn't quite right. I'm not sure why but I'm consumed by thoughts of Jessica and her baby. I can't get over the idea that it somehow belongs to Rosalie. That SHE should be the one to raise it. I feel horrible for thinking that way but it's true. Every time I talk to Jess she seems more miserable and depressed.

As promised, when Jessica failed to inform Travis of his impending fatherhood, Jessica's mother called Travis's mother to "let the family know." Jessica was mortified. Worse not only does Travis not want to be a father, his whole family is treating her like a two bit whore.

Just yesterday she called me in tears. "I can't do this anymore! I can't! I quit!" She shrieked as soon as I picked up the phone.

"What's wrong, Jess?" I asked in my most soothing tone.

"Travis's lawyer just sent me papers saying that he's giving up all legal claims to the baby!"

"What a jackass." I snapped. I don't know the guy but I've learned to hate him.

"I don't know what to do. I can't do this by myself, B, I just can't."

I sighed deeply into the phone. I knew that she doesn't want to hear what I was about to say. "Jess, have you given anymore thought to what you're mom and I were saying. About adoption."

There's a long pause. "Yes."

"And?"

"And I don't know, Bella. The thought of some stranger with my kid... it kinda creeps me out."

"But if that stranger can give your child a good life then I think you should consider that."

"I have."

I get daring. I've come this far I can't resist the thought of airing my full idea. "Besides, what if it wasn't a stranger who raised your kid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if I knew someone who desperately wanted to have baby but couldn't and who would love the chance to be a mother?"

"I would think about it. Who?"

"Rosalie."

She gasped. "Your sister-in-law? The one who hates you?"

"She doesn't hate me." I stated suddenly defensive of my least favorite sister.

"I don't know, Bella."

"Just think about it." I made her promise.

"I will." She does.

I haven't heard back from her and I haven't talked to Rosalie because I don't want to get her hopes up but I'm praying that this will work out. I really feel like it was meant to be.

-{}-

A full week has gone by since the last time I've talked to Jess and I'm starting to worry. She's about three weeks behind me pregnancy wise and I'm worried about what all the stress is doing to the baby. Edward tells me to relax and focus on myself. He just doesn't get it. Hell, even I don't understand why this is so important to me but it is. I'm dying to call her. Just to hear her voice to know that she's okay.

I'm about to call when there's a knock at the door. It's her. I'm not sure but I think I see a little smile spread across Edward's face. I give him a questioning look but he just shrugs and excuses himself to the main house.

"Bella," Jessica sighs, " I think you and my mom are right. I've given it a lot of thought and I'm just not ready to be a mom. I think I'm going to put the baby up for adoption."

"What about the rest of what I said?" I ask breathlessly.

"About Rosalie?"

"Yes."

"Well, I decided that if I can't raise my kid I want it to go to a good home with a lot of love and people who can spoil her. And since I trust you, and I know the Cullen's are good people I've decided to give Rosalie the chance to adopt her if she wants her."

My heart explodes.

"Her?" I whisper.

"It's a girl." She smiles and lovingly rubs her belly. It's the first time I saw her interact tenderly with her baby. "I just found out yesterday. It helped me decide." Did she not want a daughter? "Finding out the sex made it more real, you know? It reminded me that I'm dealing with a living person who deserves a good and happy life. I can't give that to her. Rosalie can."

She doesn't hang around. She only stays long enough to add that her mother hired a lawyer who would handle the private adoption if Rosalie was interested. I assured her that she would be and that she was making a good decision.

As soon as she was out of sight I quickly waddled my way to the main house.

-{}-

{Bella}

I find Rosalie in the garage playing with her newest toy, a black H2 with huge wheels. She can't help but laugh as she see's my approach. It's not her fault. I look ridiculous as my baby belly sways back and forth in front of me.

I waste no time with casual greetings. "Rosalie," I cry out when I'm within human earshot, "I have the best news!"

She thinks for a moment then gives up. "Is it something to do with Anthony?"

"No." I state. "It's something to do with you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. And Jessica." She quirks her brow in confusion.

"Me and Jessica. What are you talking about, Bella?"

I can no longer hold it in. "What if I told you that Jessica is giving her baby up for adoption and she wants you and Emmett to be the one's who adopt it."

Her eye's grow cold and dark. "That's mean! That's a sick joke Bella!" She hisses my name like a snake.

My face falls. I had imagined in my head this going so perfectly. "I'm serious! She has a lawyer ready to draw up the paperwork and everything!"

She eyes me suspiciously. "She really wants to give up her baby?"

I nod then shake my head. "She doesn't really want to. She has to. The father wants nothing to do with either of them, she wants to finish school, she has no job, no money..."

"I get the point." She says waving her name dismissively "but why me?"

"I asked her." I say simply.

"Why?"

"Because of all people on earth you're the one I know would love and care for this child as if it were your own. I know you'd be a good mom." She smiles softly. "I want you to be happy." I finish.

"After everything I put you through you'd do this for me?" She asks sadly.

"Of course. You're my sister."

Before I know it she's embracing me gingerly. "I have to talk to Emmett." She states. "I can't make this decision alone."

"So you'll do it?" She laughs.

"Emmett permitting."

"Oh just bat those eyelashes of yours and he'll be putty in your hands"

We're both laughing as I embrace her again. The nagging sense that something is wrong has been released and for the first time since this started I feel like I can truly relax.

-{}-

{Edward}

Across the chess board from me, Alice goes stiff. Her thoughts quickly shift from the game at hand to a sharpening future.

I see the usual images. Glimpses of my son's birth, my wife holding him, me holding him.

Then I see new images. A baby girl wrapped in a little white and pink robe, smiling up at my sister.

It has been decided.


	8. Let's Do It

{Emmett}

Okay this is seriously starting to freak me out. Edward and Alice are doing their whole silent conversation thing. Bella and Rose are in the garage, alone, without screaming at each other and everyone seems to know something that I don't.

'_Dude, what the hell is going on?_' I send the mayday signal to my bro hoping that he'll stop being weird for three seconds and enlighten me. He doesn't budge. Just smiles that goofy looking half smile of his. Then I hear them talking. Belly and Rose leaving the garage gossiping like little old ladies at the beauty parlor. Now I know something is wrong. I gulp audibly and am not surprised when Rose asks to talk to me in private.

We go outside, not that it matters cause I know Mr. Mindreader and the Pixie are still monitoring our every move. We're out by Bella's cottage when she turns to me. "I have some good news." She says and kisses me. Usually I'd give her a sexy wink and jam my tongue down her throat but I'm pretty freaked out right now so I just kinda stand there like a preteen or something.

"Oh yeah?" I send more silent mayday's to bro begging for his help. He doesn't appear. I'm toast.

"Yeah," she coos in a sexy voice. "I found out that Jessica, you remember Jessica don't you?" I nod. This is not good. Not good at all. More maydays. "Well I found out she's giving her little girl up for adoption. And she wants us to adopt her."

My jaw drops. Fuck man. I knew this was bad. I look into my wife's hopeful face and I know I can't deny her anything but I just need a moment to process her request. I do the only thing I can do. I run.

I run and I keep running until Rose is far far behind. I'm only half surprised to hear footsteps behind me when I stop. Sure, so now he comes to save me.

"Dude, that's so not cool! You could have given me some warning!" I bellow as Edward skids to a stop next to me.

"I'm sorry, but Rosalie wanted to talk to you about it in private. You know she does have a solid case to argue if you would stand still long enough to listen."

"She wants to be a mom. I get that. But man, I don't know. A baby, bro? A human baby that's gonna get old and die? That would break her heart."

"When she's old enough to learn the truth, tell her, and if she wants to change, change her."

"You know Rose will never go for that."

"Then she'll have to live with the fact that the baby will get old and die one day. She's already thought this through, Em. She wants it so badly. Do you?"

"I don't know, man. Do I look like the dad type to you? Uncle Em sure, but daddy?"

"I think you'd be a great dad." He says and he sounds so confident that I want to believe him. "Look Emmett. Here's the deal. I don't really know why this is so important to Bella, but it is. She wants this almost as bad as Rosalie does. She thinks it's her duty or something to give you guys this gift and I want my wife to be happy. You want your wife to be happy. So for all of our sakes this is going to have to happen."

"I'm gonna kill Belly for putting this thought into her head." I groan. But even as I'm threatening her I use her nickname.

"Hate to break it to ya, but she would have thought of it herself eventually. It's fate."

"Can you just give me a minute? I just want to chill for a while before I go back." He nods and before I know it he's sprinting back to the house. I keep thinking about what he said about it being fate. I'm fated to be a daddy? Could it be true? Do I want it to be true? I don't know. But I do know that me hiding in the woods won't help. I need to find my wife.

I'm running again. This time towards my future.

-{}-

{Rosalie}

"Babe," he says when he comes into our room, kissing me on my neck. "Babe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run away."

I try to hide the fact that I'm been sobbing by relaxing my muscles and easing my breathing but I hear him groan and I know he knows.

"No you shouldn't have. I wanted to have a sane, logical conversation with you."

"I don't know what to say, Rose. I just freaked out for a moment. I mean, you have to admit that it's kinda a big decision."

"I know it is. I told Bella I had to talk to you first before I committed to anything. But Emmett, I want this baby." I say honestly. He nods against my skin and kisses me again.

"I know you do. But I'm honestly not sure if I'm ready for this." This time it's my turn to nod. I knew this wouldn't be simple, but he surprises me. "I want you to be happy." He states sadly "And I feel like I'd be failing you if I said no."

I turn to face him. "You've never failed me, Emmett not ever."

"I can't do for you what Edward did for Bella. I can't get you pregnant, I can't make you a mother."

I shake my head. "You can do for me what Edward did for Bella, you can make me a mother. I'm just skipping all the crying, and puking, and getting fat part. I get to keep my body and have a baby! Every woman's dream!"

"The baby will be human, Rose. What do we tell it about us? About why we don't change?"

"We'll tell her the truth." I state as if it's totally obvious.

"The baby will age, it will die."

I hang my head in sadness. This is the part I've not wanted to think about. "Bella's baby may die too."

"But it might not."

"Emmett I'm willing to take this baby no matter what. If all we get with her is sixty, seventy good years then I'm willing to do this."

He nods sincerely and to my surprise he says "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Let's do this."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. It's fate." He smiles weakly and I know he's scared. I smile brightly back to him. I know we're going to be okay.

-{}-

{Edward}

I slink up to my wife and wrap my arms around her swollen body. She sighs contently and sinks back into my embrace. "Do you think that their going to be okay?" She asks.

"They're going to be fine." I reassure her. "But I don't want to talk about them." I say in my most husky voice. "I don't want to talk at all."

"mmm" She groans. "Then what would you like to do?"

"You." And I do. For hours.


	9. Final Meeting

{Bella}

"Wish us luck everyone!" Rosalie trills beaming with excitement. "If all goes well this will be our last meeting with the lawyers and we'll be parents!" Emmett stands next to her playing the part of supportive and happy husband.

In the weeks since that fatefully day in the garage Emmett has transformed for reluctant bystander to happy participant. He and Edward have spent long hours talking and comparing notes. Trading books, stories, and fears. Even though Edward is passed all his initial anxiety it's been really helpful to have another male to vent to.

Rosalie has even made it a point to reach out to Jessica. They've been having lunch together regularly and going to the doctors appointments together.

Jessica is more relaxed then I've seen her since this whole thing started. All the depression and anxiety have seemed to melt away and you can tell that she's happy about the decision she's made.

"Everything will be perfect." Esme proclaims clapping her hands together as if she were in prayer. She and Rosalie sneak a glance at Alice who nods.

"I see nothing going wrong with the adoption." She declares but Edward slips up and for a moment I can see a trace of worry etch his features. I don't want to worry Rose who doesn't seem to see it so I make no mention of it.

Later, when we're alone I ask him about it.

"What was that all about?" I ask. He tries to play dumb and shrugs but I shoot him a look and he hangs his head.

"Alice was telling the truth when she said that there would be no problem with the adoption."

"But?"

"But the baby... may have a scare."

"A scare?" I ask. My heart thunders in my chest. The blood drains out of my face. He's instantly in comfort mode. Rubbing my cheeks and kissing me softly.

"I honestly don't know. Alice blocked the rest from me."

"Oh God," I moan.

"Don't get too worked up about it, Love. She probably just doesn't want people to worry."

"Too late." He rolls his eyes at me and I playfully push him away. I make the mistake looking him in the eyes. They're rich and golden from last night's hunt. Soon I'm dazzled again and we end up on the couch. Naked.

-{}-

{Jasper}

It's hard to be an Empath on the best of days. On the worst of days it's damned near impossible. Most Empaths only have to deal with the way others emotions effect them. Most Empaths don't have a family that lovingly expects them to change the emotional climate of any given situation. I do. And after everything they've given me, I owe them this at least.

The last few years have been hard. First Bella came into the picture. Although now I think everyone would agree that she's a blessing it wasn't that way in the beginning. In the beginning I was floored. I couldn't figure out how one pesky human had captured the heart of a man I'm glad to count as a brother. To me it was like a man falling in love with a cow. Sure, cow's have a purpose, they have a place in the world but in the end cows are made to serve man and die. They're meat, milk, leather. They're tools.

I guess it's odd to think that in my years of immortality humans, the people of my birth, have been relegated to the category of livestock. But after years of fading mortal memories and vivid all consuming immortal ones it's easy to forget that you weren't always a Vampire.

But I digress. As I was saying, at first I thought it was ludicrous that Edward would mate with a human. Someone who under normal circumstances he should consider food. I oscillated from curiosity to fear. Part of me wanted to see how far he would be willing to take it. Part of me, the bigger part of me, sensed danger and wanted to terminate it. If not for my sake then for Alice's.

My own emotions were hard enough to deal with. On top of them I had to deal with Emmett's incredulous humor, Alice's eager embrace, Esme's joy, Edward's confusion and worse of them all, Rosalie's fury. It was damned near impossible to keep them at an even keel. And just when I thought I had everything leveled off, something would happen. Some crisis would pop up and I'd have to start from scratch again.

Now I'm dealing with a crisis of a new kind. Not theirs but my own. See, I'm glad that my family is happy. Really, I am. But excessive emotions of any kind I find rather draining and even though love and joy are beautiful they tend to be the most draining of all.

I'm oscillating again. Oscillating between loving to see my family, my wife, indulge in this delirious merriment and the need to push it away and spend time by myself. I spend my alone time walking slowly through the trees. Trying to let all the emotion leech off my body and absorb into the ground.

I spend a lot of time worrying about Alice as well. I know that Edward and Rosalie are depending on her to make sure that the coast is clear for the babies but I worry that the pressure they are putting her under is too much. I know if I expressed these feelings she'd laugh and say that she's glad to be of service just like I am. But I love her more then anything in this world and if it ever came down to her or them it would be her, hands down.

So I walk and I worry and I wait for life to return to the gentle hum that is usual normal for the Cullen family.

And I pray, I pray for all of our sakes that things go as they should.

-{}-

{Rosalie}

"Well?" Esme asks as soon as we walk in the door. Alice shoots me a happy smile and I can't help but grin.

"We're parents!" I announce. The room erupts into shrieks of joy. "As soon as the baby is born it will be transferred into our custody." I smile so wide I feel like my face could freeze that way.

After a round of hugs and kisses and congratulations I notice that a few people are missing. "Where's Bella?" I ask.

"Her and Edward are in the cottage." I nod and after a while I excuse myself and make my way to my brother's house. I find him idly sifting through TV channels while his wife sleeps with her head in his lap. I can't help but smile at the way he lovingly strokes her hair behind her ears.

I carefully step into the room and when I do Edward puts his finger to his lips to signal that we should be quiet.

"I came by to thank her." I whisper at Vampire speed. The sound comes out as a soft short hum. "And to thank you. For everything." He doesn't say anything so I continue. "I know I don't deserve this after the way I've treated you both. Especially in the beginning." I hang my head but Edward smiles.

"You deserve it, Rose." He whispers back. I smile but shake my head.

"No I don't." I state. "I was a petty, jealous fool and I'm sorry."

"You were petty and you were jealous but you were never a fool. I envy you in a way Rose, you've always known what you wanted. Me? I've spent most of my life in a daze uncertain about everything but my family. She changed that." He motions to Bella who smiles in her sleep. I can't help but smile back. I've never seen them this way, so relaxed and intimate. Probably because I never wanted to see them this way. I've never wanted to see them as mates. I was so fixated on finding all the things that were wrong with their relationship, I refused to see the simple truth. They love each other.

"She changed a lot of things." I take a deep breath and get to the heart of what I want to say. "Edward, I don't want our children to grow up and see the awkwardness between us. I don't want them to feel like we don't like each other."

He sighs. "Neither do I." He steals a glance at Bella. "She just want's you to be happy and at first I didn't know why after everything you've been through. But now I think I understand."

"You do?"

"I think so. I think it's because that love blinds you. She's so filled with love and devotion to me and our child that it's blinding her to anything else. She feels that same devotion to you too and she just want's you to feel that way back."

"I'm sure I will." I whisper. "It's just different for me because I'm not carrying my child. But I'm sure when all is said and done we'll all be in a better place."

"I hope so Rosalie. I'm tired of ignoring you." I smile and move to kiss him on the cheek.

"Me too, brother. Me too."


	10. Baby Shower

{Bella}

"Okay, everyone," My mom announced calling attention to the room, "For this next game Esme has taken baby figurines and frozen them in ice cubes. When I ding the bell the first person to free their figurine from the ice is winner!"

I watch as Alice passes a frozen child to each one of our guests and snicker in delight at the look on everyone's faces. Jessica and I exchange a glance. Her smile is bright and wide. Rosalie and Emmett flank her on either side. They wear the same goofy grin on their faces as Edward and I do.

It's so hard to imagine that it's June already. We decided that it would be easier to throw one big baby shower instead of two separate ones so our living room is filled with assorted family members. All the Cullen's are here, plus a few member's of the Denali clan. My parents of course, as well as Jessica's parents both showed up. Jessica and my high school friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben. Plus a few family friends from town.

It started as a meet and greet then about twenty minutes ago it everyone sat down and began to play the games that Alice had planned. Now I laugh as the bell rings and my cold skinned family tries desperately to melt their imprisoned babies out of ice. Finally after a few minutes Charlie gets impatient and pops the cube into his mouth. His eyes pop out as he desperately starts to bite at the ice. After a few tries he cries out triumphantly and pulls the freed child out of his mouth. Everyone cheers including Phil who seems a little uncomfortable.

"Charlie wins!" Mom proclaims. "Time to choose a prize!" She brings over a hat filled with slips of paper. He slips a hand in and pulls a paper at random.

He reads the slip out loud. "A DVD player?" He cries. "That can't be right!"

"It's right." Esme corrects. Leave it to the Cullens to give out electronics as door prizes.

"Can we do presents now?" Alice titters. Her Esme and my mom all exchange a glance and nod. "Okay, presents!" She announces.

We get the usual assortment of gifts. Car seats, cribs, diapers, baby baths, clothing, toys. At one point, when Rose is busy oogling her gift from Alice Emmett teases her. She takes her revenge by taking the bow of the package and sticking it to his head. Edward laughs hysterically. Rosalie and I exchange a glance and soon Edward has a bright blue bow stuck in his unruly hair. The boys spend the rest of the party with baby bows on their heads.

The last present is for Jessica who up until this point has been enjoying watching Rose and I open our gifts. It's a single envelope. She opens it and starts crying. She shows it to her parents and they tear up as well.

"Are you serious?" She asked Carlisle.

"Yes. We're very serious."

"What is it, Jess?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"They're paying for me to go to college!" She sobs.

"What?" My mother cries.

"Jessica has given us the chance to do something we've always wanted," Rosalie explains, "So we want to make sure that she has every opportunity to make her dreams come true as well."

I start to cry and Edward holds me close.

"Thank you so much!" Jessica says embracing Rosalie. Jessica's dad shakes Emmett's hand across the hugging girls.

We eat cake and ice cream and after that the party winds down.

"Are you guys sure you wouldn't feel more comfortable staying here tonight?" Edward asks my mom as he gives her a hug.

"Oh Edward," She sighs, "Always the gentlemen, but no. We're fine at the old Route 101 Motel."

"Alright," He says with a decisive nod, "Let us know if we can do anything to make your stay more comfortable." She smiles at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"He's a keeper." She whispers to me as her and Phil exit.

"Don't I know it." I whisper back. She laughs.

Jessica is the last to leave and I excuse myself to walk her to her car.

"Are you okay?" I ask when we're standing in front of her vehicle.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asks confused.

"I just didn't know if seeing the baby stuff made you sad."

"Bella, I made the right decision." She states with a nod.

"Just checking." I assure her and give her the best hug we can manage with our bellies in the way.

-{}-

"How is Jessica?" Edward asks as soon as all the presents have been brought to the cottage and we're alone.

"She's happy." I say forcing a smile. "But I don't think I am." Concern automatically consumes his features as he studies my face for the source of my stress.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" I know he's trying to hear me, but I know he can't and it's frustrating him.

"I'm scared." I say truthfully. "We've only got a month to go and a month isn't that long of a time. In the beginning nine months seemed like forever but now..." I let out a puff of air, "Now it just seems like it's happening so fast."

He breaths a sigh of relief and pulls me into a tender hug. "I know it's scary, Love. I'm scared too." 

"You are?"

"Yes. I am. But I also know that everything is going to work out fine."

"But what if I can't do it? What if I can't give birth?"

He chuckles softly in my ear and murmurs, "You'll be perfect. I've seen it in Alice's head a hundred times. You're wonderful. We've taken the classes we know what we're doing and Carlisle will be right there to help."

"But what if..."

"Shhh, Shhh. No more of that." He murmurs in my ear. "Why don't you go take a hot shower and a little nap and when you wake up I'll have dinner all prepared. Then later we can go into the jacuzzi and enjoy the bubbles in all kinds of naughty ways."

I giggle. "I love it when you're bad!"

He growls.

-{}-

{Rosalie}

"I can't believe all this stuff." Emmett declares. We are sitting in the nursery surrounded by all the presents our family has blessed us with. "I mean, have you ever seen this much baby crap in all your life?"

I laugh and pull the bright pink bow out of his hair. "She deserves to come home to a fully furnished and comfortable room."

"But do we really need thirty newborn outfits? I mean, how long is she going to be a newborn?"

I laugh again. Louder this time. "Babe, she's a baby. She's going to be messy. We'll be lucky if thirty outfits will be enough to get by."

He gulps and continues to pull the pieces out of the crib box. "I'm scared." He says after a while.

"I know." I say taking his hand.

"What if I can't do this? What if I suck at being a dad?" His eyes lock into mine and I can see the worry eating at him.

"I'm scared too." I confess. "But I know that everything is going to be fine."

"Alice?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Intuition."

"Just promise me you'll be patient with me and still love me if I mess up."

"I promise, now come on, let's set up her nursery. She's going to need it soon."


	11. Emergency

{Rosalie}

I drop the phone and scramble to get my husband who is busy playing chess with Jasper.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I can hear the doctor say into the phone as I make my way out of the room. "Mrs. Cullen?"

I'm downstairs in a flash everyone looks up from their assorted projects as I burst into the room. Alice and Edward exchange a nod and Bella goes pale. I realize that this isn't news to them and ball my fists in anger. I want to lash out. To scream at them for keeping this a secret from me, but I can't. I have to be with my daughter now.

"Babe?" Emmett calls when he sees the myriad of emotions cross my face.

"We have to go." I tell him. "Jessica's just been brought into the ER. There doing an Emergency C-Section."

Carlisle instantly goes into Doctor mode. "I'm going with you." I nod. Emmett, our father and I are rushing out then door as I hear Esme weep softly.

-{}-

{Bella}

"But she's not ready! She still has a month to go!" Esme cries out. I instinctively rub my own full stomach in an effort to calm my nerves. Alice and Jasper flank their mother and try to calm her the best they can. Edward and I lock eyes and I give him a scathing look. He promised me that it wouldn't be that big a deal. Well this sure as hell feels like a very big deal.

"It's going to be okay, mom" Alice assures her. Jasper rubs her shoulder softly and the touch of his skin enhances his calming ability. Soon Esme is relaxed and stops sobbing.

"What's going to happen, Alice?" I ask shooting another death glare at Edward. "Tell me _everything_."

Alice shrugs. I can't tell if she's being nonchalant because it really isn't that big of a deal or because she just doesn't want to upset her mother. "Exactly what Rosalie said. Jessica is having an emergency C-Section, but the baby is going to be fine."

"What's wrong with her?" I demand. She shrugs again. "Alice!"

"I don't know! I'm not a doctor!" She counters.

"Love," Edward ventures cautiously. "We only have a week to go. I don't think you should be getting so stressed."

"I wouldn't be stressed if I knew the truth!" I spit.

"It's not his fault, Bella. I blocked him."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't sure. Jessica's been under a lot of stress and I wasn't sure how it was going to affect her. I'm sorry, I just didn't want anyone to worry needlessly."

"If I may," Jasper says breaking his silent ministrations. "I don't think that any of this is going to help anything. I think we all just need to concentrate all of our energy on helping each other."

"I agree." Edward says giving me an uneasy smile. I smile back and kiss him softly showing him that I'm sorry. Alice looks at me with her big golden eyes and pouts out her lower lip. I chuckle softly and blow her a kiss. She smiles and all is forgiven.

-{}-

{Rosalie}

"What's wrong?" I ask as Carlisle enters the waiting room.

"Jessica has a Placental Abruption." Seeing my confusion he continues, "It's the term used when the Placenta pulls away from the uterus early. This evening she started to have some abdominal pain and bleeding so her parents brought her here. It's a good thing too."

"Is the baby okay?" Emmett asks. The concern in his voice would have been heartwarming if I weren't so terrified.

"We'll know for sure shortly, but I have every faith in the staff here." Carlisle says with such ease and warmth in his voice that I just can't help but believe in him.

I take a deep breath and sit down. Emmett takes a chair next to me and begins idly flipping through a magazine, not really paying any of it any attention. Carlisle goes back into the bowels of the hospital and I'm slightly calmer knowing that he's monitoring his granddaughter.

"This is stupid." Emmett finally declares and flings the magazine. "We should be in there!"

"Carlisle will take care of it." I try to soothe. It doesn't have the desired effect. It only serves to agitate him farther.

He gets out of the chair and starts pacing. "It's not dad's kid, it's ours!" He bellows.

"It's his grandchild, Emmett, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

He snickers and rolls his eyes. "He's only one man."

I start to lose my patience as the stress and chaos of the situation start to settle into my bones. "And what the hell can you do to help?" I snap.

He sighs and hangs his head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He concedes and flops back down in his chair.

I look over at him and take his hand. "No matter what happens," I say, "We'll always have each other." He smiles weakly and I feel my stomach flip. We both stare blankly towards the door.

-{}-

{Bella}

"I'm sorry about before." Somehow I feel like the silence that has fallen over the room is sacred and so I whisper.

Edward squeezes my hand reassuringly. "It's fine."

"No." I state a little louder. "I shouldn't have been angry with you. You wouldn't keep that kind of information from me."

He looks down at our intertwined hands. "I can understand your upset. I've kept information from you before."

I nod remembering the Victoria fiasco. "Forgive me?" I ask.

"For what?" He says surprised.

"For being so a crazy pregnant lady." He chuckles and kisses me softly. "I just keep thinking about how it would feel to be in Jessica's shoes. I have so much to be grateful for. I can't imagine doing this without all the advantages we have."

"Advantages?" He questions with a quirked brow.

"Think about it, our baby has a grandfather who's a world renowned Doctor, a father who can read minds, a mother who's impervious to immortal attack, an aunt who can read the future, and an uncle who can control emotions. If there's a baby in the history of planet who has better odds then that then I can't name it."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

I shake my head and continue. "I can't imagine being in Jessica's shoes. Pregnant, alone, a father who wants nothing to do with you or your child."

"You're not Jessica." He states matter-of-factually kissing my hand. "And things worked out well for her if I must say."

"Yeah." I agree. "I guess I'm just nervous." I rub my belly unconsciously and Edward rests his cool hand against my skin.

"Any minute now." He proclaims.

"Any minute now." I agree as I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

-{}-

{Rosalie}

It seems like hours we've been sitting here although in actuality it's probably been minutes. We pass the time looking at everything except each other. If we lock eyes then the fear builds to an uncontrollable level and we end up bickering again. I've never been more afraid and overwhelmed then I am right now.

The drab room is empty save for us. There aren't too many emergency's in this part of the state. I'm sure this is the most excitement the staff here has seen in a long time. As the minutes slowly tick by I shift my gaze from the pale gray carpet to the vending machines that line the far wall. I wonder if human's really find all that processed food comforting at times like this. I imagine someone sitting here missing a digit in some sort of wood cutting accident. I imagine him turning to his wife and saying "this sure hurts, but thank God for the pop tarts!"

A small smile flickers across my face and then dies as my thoughts return to the object of my worry. My daughter who right now is busy fighting for life. I feel so helpless it's disgusting. Emmett was right, we should be in there. Even if we can't do anything at least we'd know that everything that can be done is being done. I try to think of Carlisle. To remember that my father who loves his family more then anything is back there overseeing the process. It gives me a small amount of hope and comfort.

After what seems like an eternity our Vampire ears pick up the sound of a baby crying. If my heart could beat it would be at full force. Emmett and I are immediately on our feet, pacing back and forth.

"Do you think it's her?" He asks me.

"I hope so." I reply. A thought that she may be crying because she's in pain enters my head but I push it away. If she's crying, I rationalize, then she's alive. We can deal with the rest.

Carlisle steps in a few moments later. A smile spread across his lips. "Congratulations," He says, "Your daughter is beautiful."

We both gasp. Emmett finds his voice first. "Is she alright?"

Carlisle's smile gets brighter. "She's perfect. We're keeping her overnight for observations but other then being on the small side of the scale, she's healthy."

Emmett bellows an enthusiastic "Whoop!" and I begin to laugh hysterically as the stress and tension drain from my mind. She's okay. She's here and she's okay.

I only have one question. "When can we see her?"

-{}-

{Rosalie}

The nursery is almost empty as we enter it. Only three sleeping babies adorn the cribs. I excitedly register that one of them is ours. The nurse brings us over to the far corner where a little girl lays swaddled in a white hospital blanket. She's smaller then the others, but otherwise perfect. Rosy cheeks and a tuft of yellow hair peaking out from under the hospital bonnet.

"Here she is." The nurse whispers. "would you like to hold her?" Emmett and I look at each other unsure of how to proceed. Emmett nods and gestures that I should go first. The nurse, I think her name is Helen, but I honestly don't care right now picks up our daughter and gingerly hands the sleeping infant to me.

I feel as if my feet will lift right off the floor as the weight of decades of dreaming and jealousy are released from my shoulders. I look to Emmett who's smile is as big as my heart feels.

The baby awakens slowly and I'm met with a pair of clear hazel eyes. "Hello baby," I say to her "I'm your mommy." Emmett fidgets beside me and I unwillingly ease our daughter into his arms.

The sight is a little funny. Big bear Emmett holding a tiny little ball of mush but he smiles at her at she gazes back up at him. "I'm your daddy." He coos. "Hello miss Laci."


	12. Anthony

**Note: I dedicate this last chapter to all my loyal readers. Thank you so much for your reviews and favorites.**

**A special thanks to DizzyIzzyCullen for your unwavering support. Thank You!**

{Bella}

"Here she comes!" Esme trills joyously as she opens the door for Rosalie and Emmett. The air that wafts in the door is stifling even for this late in the evening. It makes my uneasy stomach queasy as it hits my face. I'm glad when the proud family huddle in and the air conditioning is able to cool me back down.

I shift in my seat uncomfortably and Alice flashes me a knowing glance.

Last night had been long. It had been nearly midnight when Rosalie finally called to let us know that Laci was alright and that she would be coming home tomorrow. After a round of congratulations and thank you's I finally made it to bed around one only to have nightmares most of the night. I woke up this morning feeling weird. I had no appetite, I was stiffer and more uncomfortable then normal, not to mention I was a little cranky.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jasper asks me out of the blue. "You seem kind of... distressed."

I nod but I don't fool him. "I'm just tired." I sigh. "I didn't sleep well last night and I think the heat is bugging me." Alice shoots Jasper the same knowing glance. Edward is oblivious. He's across the room oogling his little niece. It's easy to tell that he's in heaven. I want to be happy. To enjoy my family but truth be told I feel miserable and I just want to relax at home.

"Honey," I call to my husband, "I'm going to go home and take a nap." He pulls himself away from baby Laci and squats in front of me on the couch.

"Are you alright?" He looks to Alice and then rolls his eyes. "Korean Proverbs."

I laugh. "I'm fine." I assure him. "Just tired."

He nods and soon we are waddling our way across the lawn towards the river. My back is killing me but I say nothing. It's the same dull ache I've had for days now. No use in complaining about something I can't control.

Edward helps me ease myself onto the bed and tucks me in. I yawn as soon as my head hits the pillow.

"Love," he murmurs in my ear, "would you mind terribly if Alice, Jasper and I did a little hunting while you nap? Or would you prefer that I stay with you?" I breath a sigh of relief. That's exactly what I want. An uninterrupted sleep.

"Go eat." I tell him. "It's been a week, I bet you're starving." He kisses me softly on the forehead and begins to leave the room. I'm asleep before he closes the door.

-{}-

{Bella}

It's the same dream I had last night.

I'm sitting on the couch watching "Gone with the Wind" when I hear it. It starts off softly but as I listen it gets louder. It's Anthony. He's crying. I go to pick him up and sooth him but he isn't in his bassinet. I look in the nursery. He isn't there either. I start to panic as his cries get louder and louder. I can't find him. I've lost my son.

I call for Edward. He appears out of thin air. I ask him where Anthony is. He looks at me with a puzzled expression. "Anthony who?" My jaw drops. How is this possible? How is it that my husband has forgotten about our child?

I search every room. When I can't find him I run out of the house and search the garden. He's nowhere yet his cries come from everywhere. I'm screaming his name over and over again as his wailing overpowers me. Eventually I can't take the sound anymore. My knees buckle and I lay in the middle of the garden walkway balled into a fetal position crying.

I shoot straight up in bed and when I do a sharp pain runs down my spine. It's takes me a minute to realize that it's night time. I've been asleep for hours. I look down at my still round stomach and breath a sigh of relief. I didn't lose him. I still have Anthony.

As I try to get my wits about me another pain comes. It's then that I realize that I'm covered in sweat and my sheets are soaked. In fact...

"Oh my God," I breath. I clear my mind of everything else and concentrate on Alice's face. I imagine I'm talking to her. I only say one word: labor.

-{}-

{Edward}

The hunt gets off to a late start because nobody can seem to pry themselves away from our niece. It's dark when we finally reach the hunting grounds.

Alice, Jasper and I split up. I catch an Elk easily and am soon on the trail of a big beefy mountain lion when suddenly Alice appears out of my peripheral vision.

"Edward!" She calls. The lion sees his opportunity and runs off. I crank my head to my sister and am about to give her a stern look when I see the concern in her eyes. "It's Bella." She explains. "She's in labor."

That's all I need to hear before I go sprinting back to my house.

-{}-

{Bella}

I'm in the shower when he comes storming into the house. I laugh to myself as he comes crashing through the bathroom door without knocking.

"Bella!" He cries opening the glass shower door and effectively spraying water everywhere.

"Edward!" I giggle. "Close the door!"

"Are you alright?" The tenderness and concern written on his face is enough to melt my heart.

"My water broke." I answer honestly. "I was just freshening up."

"Are you sure that's wise? Are you sure you shouldn't be laying down?" I laugh again. It's amazing how all the childbirth classes totally vacated his mind.

"Edward..." I start, but a sharp pain stops me. I clutch my stomach and close my eyes.

"Breath." Edward reminds me. I do and then smile at him to show that it's passed. His eyes plead with me to get out of the shower.

"Just let me rinse my hair." I promise. I finish my shower with Edward pacing outside the whole time. When I'm done he dries me off with a towel and helps me get dressed.

"Should we call Carlisle?" He asks when we settle on the couch.

"No." I say shaking my head. "I'd rather it just be me and you for right now if that's okay."

"I'd like that." We snuggle together on the couch and Edward flips on the TV. I gasp when the first thing that comes on is "Gone with the Wind."

"Not that!" I state firmly.

He stiffens behind me. "I thought you loved that movie?"

I tell him about my nightmare and he quickly changes channels.

-{}-

{Bella}

"Breathe, baby, breathe." He murmurs in my ear. It's been hours now. Well past midnight and the pain is much worse. It's changing. Another pain tightens my abdomen and I can't help but cry out. Edward squeezes my hand in reassurance. I squeeze his back twice as hard in pain.

Another pain comes and I'm overwhelmed with the urge to push. I fight it back but I know I won't be able to for long. "Carlisle" I say in between gasps.

"What?"

"We need Carlisle." Another pain. "Now." I barely get the words out when there's a knock on the front door. Edward calls for him to come in. With him he carries a large bag of medical supplies.

"Alice said I could be of service." He says smoothly. Edward and I both force a smile. "Bella," He says turning to me. "Are you feeling any pressure?"

I nod. "I need to push."

"Good!" Carlisle proclaims with a bright smile. "Then lets get this baby born."

-{}-

{Bella}

The rest of it goes by in a blur. Between the searing pain, the exhaustion of pushing, and trying to pay attention to what my husband and my father in law are instructing me to do I have little memory of what transpires until I hear the beautiful sound of my son's first cry.

He comes out screaming. With a thick head of light brown hair and brilliant green eyes just like his daddy used to have. I reach for his instantly and Carlisle doesn't hesitate to put him in my arms. Edward doesn't move from his position behind me and although Anthony's covered in blood and fluids he strokes his son's head lovingly with his fingers.

"Shh.. shh..." He coos to Anthony. "You're alright. It's just me and mommy and grandpa. We won't hurt you." After a minute Anthony settles down and I pass him to Edward who leans down and kisses his forehead the same way he kisses mine. With devotion and tenderness.

At that moment I am complete.

-{}-

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

{Edward}

"Are you sure about this?" I ask for the tenth time.

"I'm sure."

My mind flashes from my son to my niece. Both new and perfect. Both sleeping soundly in the loving embrace of their family next door. My eyes flicker to the main house and I can see that she understands. "We might want more."

She shakes her head and looks me dead in the eye with perfect clarity. "The Cullen family is complete." I nod. I feel it to. As much as I love my child I know in my heart that the time has come for his mother to join me in eternity. Truth be told I'm a little relieved. With his mother immortal it will be much easier to keep our little one safe from harm. As best we can tell Anthony is half Vampire half human. He eats a mixture of baby food and blood. But he is still vulnerable. At least for now.

"So this is it?" She nods. I step closer. Her pulse quickens and her eyes widen. I almost expect her to change her mind but she doesn't.

I embrace her. She takes a deep breath. I wrap my arms around her lovingly. I search her eyes for one last confirmation which she gives. I lower my lips to her pulsing neck and kiss her softly.

Then I bite.

The End.

**Note: I'm currently looking into thoughts/ideas for a sequel. Any suggestions. PM me please! Thank You!**


End file.
